Episode 8790 (9th December 2015)
Plot Tracy is outraged to discover that Nessa stayed the night at No.1. Ken tells her he had to move on eventually. Bethany talks Sarah into letting her take the day off school to go shopping with her in Manchester. Sarah agrees partly to avoid Todd as she hasn't decided what to do about the baby. Neither Carla nor Nick are bothered about having a big engagement party, despite Michelle encouraging them to push the boat out. Anna suffers a hangover after the previous night's events. Roy suggests to Nessa that winning Amy round might be the way to Ken's heart. Johnny receives a visiting order from Rob and lets Nick know. Nessa suggests a trip to the Christmas markets with Ken and Amy. Ken turns down the invitation so she and Amy go. Amy makes it clear that she expects money to be spent on her. Brendan meets Mary at the Rovers but she is off with him for being married. Johnny wonders whether to tell Carla about Rob but she spots the visiting order herself. She is curious why Rob would want to meet Johnny when they haven't seen each other for years and suggests that Johnny goes to find out. Mary feels disillusioned and tells Brendan she isn't cut out to be a mistress. He tries to charm her, telling her they'll be together when the time is right, but when he leans in for a kiss she turns away. Back from shopping with Bethany, Sarah tells Todd she's having the baby aborted. Amy takes Nessa to one side and tells her not to hurt Ken or she won't be held responsible for her actions. Carla is certain that Rob will have a good reason for wanting to see Johnny. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Johnny gets a visiting order from Rob, Carla suspects that her brother has an agenda; and a distraught Sarah confides in Todd, admitting that she's not sure she can have Callum's baby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,270,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Amy Barlow: "I really hope you're not gonna hurt my grandad." Nessa Warner: "Of course I'm not." Amy Barlow: "Because if you do, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Nessa Warner: "Amy!" Amy Barlow: "I just think it's really important to be truthful, don't you?" Nessa Warner: "Well...of course..." Amy Barlow: "Good. I'm glad we've had this little talk." Category:2015 episodes